Bristol, England (level)/Transcript
Cutscene: A New Understanding An image of the tower in Cheddar Gorge is shown. *'Rachel Parker '(narrating):' Hale and Cartwright had discovered the key to the entire Chimeran strategy. The tower they found had not been constructed; it had been excavated. That single fact changed everything we knew about the Chimera. image of Hale and Cartwright were driving the vehicle, leaving the Cheddar Gorge and the power conduits is shown on the top of the low cliff next to the highway.'' Leaving Somerset, they must have noticed the power conduits radiating from the tower behind them. We believe this discovery is what inspired Hale's fateful actions later that day. map showing their route to [[Southern Command] is shown.] The drive to Southern Command would have taken at least an hour...time enough for the Chimera to launch a strike force. Hale and Cartwright pull up in their Lynx. In the distance, they can see fires and explosions; the battle has begun. to black. '''"Devil at the Door" Southern Command ' '''Bristol, England ' '''13 July 1951 - 14:24 GMT Gameplay After Hale got out of the Lynx, British soldier now drive the Lynx while Cartwright stand on the back of the vehicle, firing 12.7mm mounted machine gun turret at the pair of Stalkers to draw them away from the positions of British troops. *'Stephen Cartwright:' I'll handle the Stalkers. You get to the base. We have to make sure everyone gets out. The squad run towards the gate only to immediately retreat *'British Soldier 1:' They're coming through the gate! A Titan blows up the gate and starts to attack the men. Hale kills the Titan and run across the minefield, avoiding from being hit by any those mines and taken out several more Hybrids and destroy five Mortars. *'Rachel Parker Radio: '''Captain Mitchell, Chimera have reached the hanger. I need all the men you can spare. *'Captain Mitchell Radio:' Roger, Command. Cartwright, we'll hold them off out here. Get to the hanger. We can't afford to lose those transports! *'Stephen Cartwright Radio: Roger that! Hale, meet me outside the North entrance. Hale quickly brings out his L23 Fareye and terminate all Chimera before heading downhill running straight for the entrance while Cartwright and his men are firing at the Hybrids. *'''Stephen Cartwright: The buggers are closing the blast doors! I've got you covered! Get inside! to black. Southern Command Overrun An image of the Southern Command entrance is shown. *'Rachel Parker' (narrating): 'The soldiers fought off the worst of the attack on the northern entrance. But we then faced a graver threat. ''image of the interior hangar with a hangar door half-opened and a wrecked LU-P LYNX is shown. ''The Chimera had infiltrated the hanger on the south side. image of the wreckage of a VTOL is shown. If we didn't get the planes out safely, then all would truly be lost. ''Stephen Cartwright order Nathan Hale to get inside the Southern Command *'Stephen Cartwright: '''Get to the hangar! Make sure all the transports get out! ''Nathan Hale running up the stairs, towards the entrance and got inside, just in a nick of time before the door shuts. '''"Evacution" Southern Command, 15:59 GMT Gameplay Hale turned on the flashlight attachment on his M5A2 Folsom Carbine. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio: '''Captain Parker, the Chimera have sealed the base. Only Hale's made it inside. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Then pray he's enough. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' On every star in the sky,' Captain. After exiting the cafeteria. *'''Rachel Parker Radio: Sergeant Hale, rendezvous with Lieutenant Everly in the hangar straight away. Hale took the lift and descending to the hangar and help the Lieutenant Everly to assist soldiers to repel the Chimera. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Lieutenant Everly, status? *'Lieutenant Everly Radio:' The Chimera keep fortifying their lines, we're unable to reach the second lift, Captain. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Lieutenant, we can't take flight with the Chimera covering the lift portal. Send two squads to the base of the lift immediately. *'Lieutenant Everly Radio:' Roger Command. Tangos Three and Four, take and hold a position at the base of the second lift. *'Peterson:' Lieutenant? *'Lieutenant Everly Radio:' You heard me, Peterson. Tango Seven will provide covering fire. *'Peterson:' Yes, sir! British soldiers and Hale hold the Chimera off while the pilots of VTOLs taking off. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' That's done it. we're free. All transports are away. Everly, get your men back to the front. *'Lieutenant Everly Radio:' Acknowledge, Captain. Safe flying. Tango company, assemble at the lift. We're getting the hell out of here. Squads of British soldiers and Hale manage to eliminate remaining Chimera and the VTOLs depart. *'British Soldier 1:' You go ahead. We've got you covered from here. Hale take the first lift up to the debriefing floor. Hale take the another lift up to the maintenance floor. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Hale, the Stalkers have overrun our positions. They've got us cornered in the north garage. Just before enter the large room. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Sergeant Hale, watch your exit. The Stalkers have infiltrated the base. The ruddy things are murderous in close-quarters. After he kill all of the Chimera and exit the medical room. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Hale, damn you. I could really use a hand over here! Nathan Hale kill Steelhead. to black Cutscene: Evacuation An image of two VTOLs flying out of the Southern Command. *'Rachel Parker '(narrating):' The soldiers were finally able to fight off the Chimera in the hangar. ''map showing the fly route to Cardiff, Wales. ''We ferried the survivors up to a rendezvous point in Cardiff, 20 miles west. I stayed at the base to finish loading what supplies we could. ''image of Goliath firing at the base is shown. ''Chimeran Goliaths were already approaching southern command. A spire attack seem inevitable... ''Hale enter the hangar when he heard a loud stomping noises coming as he pointed the gun at the Stalker. The Stalker slowly approaches and its about to start fire at him. But the Stalker stopped somehow and the cockpit open reveal to be Cartwright who captured the Stalker earlier. *'''Stephen Cartwright: Get in here. We've got scores to settle. Nathan Hale got inside and drives the hijacked Stalker out of the hangar before the cutscenes fades to black. "Parting Ways" Southern Command, 17:05 GMT Hale and Cartwright exits the Northern entrance of the base to see that Cpt. Mitchell and his men are in a battle with four Mortars and three Titans. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Captain Mitchell, Chimeran Goliaths will soon be in Spire range. Prepare for evacuation. We're getting you out of there. *'Captain Mitchell Radio:' Better hurry, Command, or they won't have anyone to infect! Mitchell, his company and Hale in the stalker manage to eliminate all Chimera in the area. *'Captain Mitchell Radio:' Machine over meat! That's the march of progress lads! to black Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Transcripts